superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Curious George: Guest Monkey/Charkie Goes to School Credits (2009)
Based on the Book by Margaret & H.R. Rey "Guest Monkey" Written by Kathy Waugh Directed by Scott Heming Storyboard by Andrei Svislotski "Charkie Goes to School" Written by Chuck Tately Directed by Jeff McGrath Storyboard by Zhenia Delioussine Executive Producers Ron Howard Brian Grazer Executive Producer Universal Ellen Cockrill Executive Producers WGBH Carol Greenwald Dorothea Gillim Executive Producers David Kirschner Joe Shapiro Developed for Television by Joe Fallon Executive in Charge of Production Tom Ruzicka Supervising Director Jeff McGrath Story Editor Kathy Waugh Producer David Wilcox Co-Producer Share Stallings Coordinating Producer Matthew Baughman Voice Direction and Casting by Susan Blu Featuring the Voice Talents of Frank Welker Curious George Jeff Bennett The Man with the Yellow Hat Rino Romano The Narrator Carlos Alazraqui Janitor Grey Delisle Betsy Lex Lang Hundley Lara Jill Miller Allie Rob Paulsen Charkie, The Resident Kath Soucie Mrs. Renkins Kari Wahlgren Mrs. Gold B.J. Ward Aunt Margaret Music by Nick Nolan Main Title Theme Music and Lyrics by Rocco Gagliese Steve D'Angelo Terry Tompkins Performed by Dr. John Co-Produced by Eggplant and Dr. John Educational Advisors Beth Casey Marcia Hickey Cindy Hoisington Production Manager Mark McCain Wilson Production Coordinator Catherine Anderson Production Assistant Guy Handleman Production Accountant Laurie "Pinky" Hoover Assistant Production Accountant Christine Alexander Character Designers Susan Crossley Jeff Johnson Prop Designer Keith Wong Design Coordinator Paul Trandahl Storyboard Revisionist Toni Vian Background Layouts Jim Schlenker Lisa Souza Background Color Design Bi-Wei Tronolone Fantasy Sequences Designer Susan Crossley Color Stylist Dene Ann Heming Supervising Timing Director Connor Flynn Timing Directors Debbie Baber-Bonzon Barbara Dourmashkin Randy Ludensky Robert Shellhorn Art Vitello Animation Checker Marisha Konwicka Editor Kirk DeMorest Animatic Editor Jay Bixsen Executive in Charge of Post Production Barbara Beck Post Production Coordinator Tim Gilmer For WGBH Series Producer Jacqui Deegan Coordinating Producer Paul Riggins Associate Producer Melissa Bush Pre-Production Sound by Studiopolis Post Production Sound Services Provided by Advantage Audio Supervising Sound Editor Bob Poole Dialogue Editor Robbi Smith Re-Recording Mixers Fil Brown Melissa Ellis Foley Mixer Mary Erstad Foley Artist Craig Ng Post Production Services CCI Digital Colorist Greg Kibler On-Line Editor Keith Cook Animation Production by Toon City Animation, Inc. For Toon City Animation Supervising Animation Director Russ Mooney Technical Director Alex Misalucha Production Manager Jonathan Tinsay Copyright 2009 Universal Studios Licensed by Universal Studios Licensing, LLP. Curious George and related Characters Created by by Margaret and H.A. Rey, are copyrighted and trademarked by Houghton Miffin Company and used under license. All Rights Reserved County of first publication: United States of America Universal Studios Is the author of this Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. The Characters and incidents portrayed and the names used herein are fictitious, and any similarity to the name, characters, or history of any person is entirely coincidental and unintentional. A Production of Imagine Entertainment WGBH Boston Universal Animation Studios This Program Partially Funded by PBS Kids NBCUniversal Television Studio Category:Imagine Entertainment Category:PBS Kids Category:PBS Category:End Credits Category:NBCUniversal Television Studio Category:WGBH Boston Category:Universal Animation Studios